


【翻译】Winter

by hashininaru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashininaru/pseuds/hashininaru
Summary: CP：城之内X表游戏选译自城表同人《Four Seasons of Love》（hyperin,2012）第三章。全文共五章，请移步fanfiction.net阅览。This is a translation practice piece. Translated from hyperin. (2012). Four Seasons of Love, Chapter 3.





	【翻译】Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Seasons of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/484507) by hyperin. 



城之内喜欢游戏在冬天里闪烁着一双紫罗兰色的眼睛，红扑扑的鼻子露出厚围巾时候的样子。他很高兴得到了父亲的许可，能够在假期跟好友们一起到游戏家过圣诞节。这个消息令两人相当激动。他们计划在十二月二十三日跟杏子、本田、御伽以及静香一起举办一场小型聚会。出于礼节考虑他们还邀请貘良了（虽然这位已经回老家去了）、舞（城之内并不是很想见到她，而她也来不了）、马利克（已经跟姐姐回去埃及），不过游戏和城之内一致认为聚会还是在亲友之间举办为好，尤其不能扰了爷爷的安宁。

二十三号几天前，城之内、游戏、本田和杏子四人前往商场购买派对礼物。游戏跟城之内决定给御伽合买一份，但不知道该买什么。本田跟杏子翻弄着一个银制相框。城之内正跟游戏掂量着要不要买一个褐色的糖果玻璃盘，这时杏子对着头顶的灯眯起眼睛，咯咯笑了起来。

“有什么好笑的么？”本田疑惑地向杏子手指伸出的方向看去，也笑出了声。

“真是的，这两个人在发什么神经。”城之内头埋头骂了一句。

“不知道有什么好笑的，不过也不可能他们俩同时看到同样的幻觉吧。”游戏摇摇头回答。

“看上面。”杏子提示他们。

于是城之内和游戏抬头看向天花板。城之内怔了一下，转向游戏，瞥见友人面颊上漾开一缕几不可察的红晕：他们头顶有一只槲寄生。

“好吧，游戏跟我，在槲寄生下面。”城之内尴尬地说。

“那就亲他一口，”本田怂恿道，“这是习俗。”

“我不干。”城之内竭力想要找个借口。

“怕了？担心有损于自己的男子气概么，城之内？”杏子取笑他。

“这里还有谁比我更有男子气概！但是游戏呢？我不会强迫自己对他做任何事的。”城之内辩护道。

“游戏知道这个习俗，所以你上嘛。”本田指派他道。

“抱歉游戏，除非让我吻你，否则我想这些家伙大概是不会消停了。”

游戏站在那里，眼睛大睁着，任城之内捧起他的脸，在他额头印上了一个纯洁的吻。两人分开后，城之内将颤抖的双手收入口袋中以免被人察觉，一面瞪向笑得支不起腰的本田和杏子。杏子首先恢复了仪态。

 

“呃，城之内，你确实向我们证明了自己。”她笑着说道。“感觉怎么样，游戏？”

 

“还好。”游戏简略地答应道。城之内看到好友的脸颊烧得通红。“我准备去另一家店了，我还要买杏子的圣诞礼物。”

 

“还有御伽的。”城之内提醒他。

 

“御伽君的随你选吧，这是我的份。”说着游戏掏出一把硬币交到城之内手里。“我们半个小时后在美食街碰头，可以么？”

 

“可以。”本田同意道。

 

“之后一起吃饭，对吧？”

 

“是的，城之内，会让你这个大胃王饱餐一顿的。”杏子朝他翻了个白眼。

 

“大胃王？”城之内像是受到了冒犯，掀起衬衫露出肚皮，“好好看清楚这六块腹肌！我会把吃进去的能量全部都利用起来。”

 

“那大家等会儿见。”游戏轻声说道。城之内目送他走出店门。

 

“你们不该那样捉弄游戏的。”城之内责怪起本田和杏子。

 

“这点小玩笑他可以应付，”本田向城之内保证道，“倒是你，有点小题大做了吧，生这么大的气。”

 

“我才没生气，我只是……”城之内拙劣地解释道，“我没有生气。只是这对游戏不公平。他从来没被人吻过，这你们知道的。”

 

“喔，这倒是，”杏子稍稍表露出了一点歉疚之色，“我们应该道歉么？”

 

“不必，我觉得我们应该让整件事就这么过去，别再提它。他会消解的。”然而城之内不确定自己是否能过得了这个坎。

 

“我觉得他似乎是因为不高兴所以才离开的？”本田担忧道。

 

“你也听他说了，他要去给杏子买礼物。”城之内打消了这个猜测，同时祈求自己没把游戏惹火到要收回一起过圣诞节邀请的地步。

 

“好吧，那么我们还是先去买御伽的礼物吧。如果他来参加圣诞派对却什么都没拿到手，这可不太好。”杏子选定了一件物品。

 

“那小子跟海马一样有钱，你觉得他还会缺什么？”城之内一脸不爽地说。

半小时后，城之内、本田、杏子来到美食街的鲜榨橙汁店，然而游戏却没有出现。杏子没像另两人那样着急，城之内猜那或许是因为她期盼游戏能为她的礼物多花些心思。本田想从城之内嘴里撬出静香想要什么礼物，城之内对他爱理不理的，心里一边挂念着游戏现在正在何处。他选购了一个收有御伽最喜欢的电视频道的机顶盒，差不多花光了游戏的分子钱。但愿这能缓和两人的关系，让游戏忘掉他之前的所作所为。

 

倒不是说城之内想让游戏无视那个吻，只是倘若那引起了对方的反感，或者对方装作什么都没发生，城之内就只能当这是逢场作戏了。他所能做的就是庆幸自己当时尚有自制力地吻了游戏的额头。正当他陷入思绪之时，游戏提着两手的购物袋回来了。

 

“哇，你们三个看起来快不行了。我不在的时候究竟出了什么状况？”游戏在杏子旁边落座，笑着看向他们。

 

“游戏，没你我们可活不成。”本田摊了摊肩膀。

 

“我们可以吃饭没？”城之内避开游戏的视线，“我几个钟头没吃东西了。”

 

“才一小时半，城之内。我们到这之前你吃过一块糖。”杏子揭发他道。

 

“好吧，但感觉像是已经过了几个小时。”城之内抱着臂说。

 

“城之内君，你找到给御伽君的礼物没有？”游戏看向他。城之内觉得脸有些微热。

 

“有，”他嘶哑地开口道，脸更红了，“我是说，找到了。在另一家店，没花多少工夫。这是零钱，还给你。”

 

“谢谢。”传递钱币的时候，游戏的手指擦过城之内，激起一波电流穿过后者的身体。“我们该回家了。我还得包装礼物。城之内君，我觉得你可以等我们回家再吃东西，那样你就不用再破费了。”

 

“好主意。那么本田、杏子，很高兴见到你俩，”城之内弯腰曲臂道，“二十三号再见了。”

 

“再见，城之内。再见，游戏。”杏子挥手作别，朝相反的方向离开。

 

“到时候再会。”本田亦点点头离开。

 

“你知不知道我快饿死了。”城之内在两人走向车站的路上跟游戏说道。

 

“看不出来啊，”游戏笑道，“你每分钟都在抱怨肚子饿，在我看来已经毫无分别了。”

 

“我才没有每分钟都抱怨。”城之内辩驳道。

 

“那么只是间或抱怨？”游戏调侃他，“好啦，我们该回家了，先吃东西，然后包装礼物。”

 

“你给我准备了什么？”城之内问。

 

“我不说，到二十三号你自然就知道了。”游戏对着城之内恳求的表情再次笑了起来。“随便你装可怜吧，但我是不会告诉你的——那应当是一个惊喜。”

 

“好吧。”城之内假装撅起了嘴。

圣诞聚会的日子到了，城之内终于可以知道大家都给他买了什么。他和游戏接待了所有的访客，他们在客厅角落的圣诞树下集合，人手拿着一小堆礼物，互相传递，然后一一打开。城之内收到的大多是决斗怪兽卡片（当然御伽给每个人的是DDM版）。“噢，游戏，这真漂亮！”杏子在翻开游戏送的一本知名舞蹈家的相册时大赞道。

 

“但愿你能喜欢。”游戏微笑着说。

 

“我很喜欢。你怎么知道我会想要这个？”她疑惑道。

 

“我并不知道你想要。只是刚好看到，让我想起了你。”游戏的双颊在收到杏子的亲吻时泛起了一些颜色。

 

“真希望我会跳舞。”静香看着她手里的书册，叹了口气。

 

“那个，静香，如果你真想要的话，我可以给你提供个人辅导。”御伽顺溜地接过话茬，这让城之内的血脉偾张起来。

 

大抵是感应到了城之内的心思，游戏当即用一只手扶住了另一热条件反射式握紧的拳头。城之内被这个触碰吓了一跳，手足失了措，只得傻傻张着嘴。他用余光扫了旁边一眼，看见游戏正笑眯眯地望着本田，而本田则在赏玩树上一个亮闪闪的装饰品。

 

“这个嘛，御伽哥哥，谢谢你的好意，但我确信我会学得很糟糕。我应该去接受更专业的培训。”静香笑推道。

 

“需要的话我可以给你推荐一位教练。”杏子补充。

 

“哦这倒不用了。舞蹈只是我想学但永远不会去尝试的事物之一罢了。”静香摆了摆手。

 

“好吧。”杏子知性地点了点头。

 

“嘿，游戏，你有蛋奶酒么？没有蛋奶酒感觉好像没了圣诞节的气氛。”本田提议道。

 

“你喜欢那种东西？”城之内诧然，同时注意到游戏的手已在不觉中移开了他。

 

“当然有，本田君，还有谁想要来点呢？”静香举起手，于是游戏点点头走向厨房。

 

城之内飞快地跟上游戏走进另一个房间，“让我来帮你吧。”

 

“只有两杯，城之内君，我确定我一人就够了。”游戏将蛋奶酒倒进杯子，呵呵笑了起来。“静香也终于要开始约会了呢。”

 

“啊？哦，御伽啊。”城之内嘟嚷着。“我是不是该为给他买了礼物而感到后悔？”

 

“这可不符合圣诞节的精神，”游戏批评道，“他那样做或许是有那么一点挑衅了你。毕竟他知道你在静香的事情上总是很强势。”

 

“没错，好吧，他最好留个心眼。总有一天……”城之内收起了威胁的气势，鉴于他还没想好如果真有那么一天到来他究竟会怎么对付御伽。

 

“总有一天，我确信你会打跑静香的第一个男朋友。”游戏信誓旦旦地说。

 

“哦，不会，她在结婚前不会有约会。对象最好是我找的。”城之内沉声发出宣言。

 

“你明白这是行不通的，”游戏摇了摇头，“好啦，我要回客厅去了。友善点，城之内君，我可不希望你搞砸了我们的聚会。”

 

“我一直很友善。”城之内在脸上塑起一个笑容，先于游戏步入客厅。

 

“谢谢你，游戏哥哥。”静香接过饮料，开始小口啜饮起来。

 

“谢啦。”本田也拿起了自己的杯子。

接下来几个小时，六位少年忙着拆封礼物，以及谈论他们各自的期末成绩。将近傍晚五点时，众人开始陆续离开武藤家。静香是最后一个走的，她拥吻了一下城之内，然后跳上母亲的车，留下城之内和游戏清理包装纸，准备等爷爷回来一起吃晚餐。

 

圣诞节过得很平静。鉴于城之内和游戏二人已经互换了礼物，剩下的时间都花在了给城之内组建新卡组上，包括整合已有的旧卡和作为礼物收到的新卡。节礼日这天，游戏负责浣洗衣服，城之内则跟爷爷一起外出购物。城之内好奇游戏在洗他的衣裤时会有什么想法，会如何看待他对于内裤的品位（城之内偏好有图案的）。他知道游戏认为他的睡裤很酷，然而内衣是更隐秘的话题。爷爷遣城之内去清理那些游戏必须借助梯子或者加长器具才能够到的地方。

“爷爷一定让你忙活了一整天吧？”在夜晚就寝之前游戏议论道，“感觉如何？”

“好酸，”城之内诉苦道，转了转胳膊，“我都不知道自己能伸这么长。”

“可别跟我说你偷懒。你一定是累了。”游戏观察着他的情形。

“我以为我能一口气干完的。以及，我可没像某人一样一整天为躲开爷爷而去洗衣服。”城之内戳穿道。

 

“总得有人洗你的臭袜子吧，还是你希望我教你怎么用洗衣机呢？”游戏抬起一根眉毛，“毕竟对爷爷来，你比我更帮得上忙。你知道清洗天花板上的电风扇需要两个人么？一个人扶住提子，另一个人则负责擦除灰尘。”

城之内情不自禁地笑起来，游戏抛给他一个瞪视。“抱歉，但那太有趣了。真的，那情景实在太搞笑了。”

“是，好吧……”游戏看向一边，似乎知道自己赢不了这场争论。

 

“哎哟，我的背打结了。”城之内在躺进睡袋的时候叫起来。

 

“别嚷嚷了，起来到这里。”游戏拍了拍床命令他。

 

“你…你想干什么？”城之内曾花过好一段时间琢磨如果他跟游戏一起在床上会发生什么事。

 

“你先过来坐下，不行吗？”游戏叹了口气。

 

“好吧。”城之内做出了让步。

 

他在床沿坐下，游戏凑近他，柔软的双手抚上他赤裸的后背。城之内不得不竭力遏止因这份触感而引发的颤抖。游戏用力按压城之内的肩胛，以一种来回重复的节奏，试图放松紧张的地方。然后手向下移动，在某些地方运用了拇指的力量。随着那异常轻巧的手势转移向脊柱，城之内终于融入其中，闭上眼，让自己放松下来。

 

“感觉好些了么？”游戏在十五分钟的调理之后问道。

 

“嗯，”城之内小声应答，“呃，我觉得是时候该上床睡觉了。祝晚安，游戏。”

 

“你也是。”游戏钻进自己的被窝里。

 

“刚才真是糟透了。”城之内在躺进睡袋后责怪自己道，不觉有些硬了。他本不该爬上床，因为待在睡袋里，他就不会接受游戏的按摩，继而就不会忘记以上行为只是出于友情，继而就不会导致他深陷于目前这种进退维谷的状态。他只好拼命让自己去想那些跟性爱最不为相关的事物，直到勃起的反应消退，而后沉沉进入梦乡。

龟记游戏屋在圣诞跟新年之间会开张几天，于是城之内跟游戏不得不为赶来采购礼物的顾客们张罗忙活。终于，新年夜到了。游戏跟城之内开始为之后几天的息业做准备。他俩将会单独过除夕——其余的家人朋友（包括游戏的爷爷）都有别的安排——但城之内一点不在乎。他只想跟对自己最重要的人一起度过这个日子。

 

“嘿，游戏，你为我们今晚的派对准备好吃的没？”城之内在爷爷留下他俩出门之后问道。

 

“首先，这不是派对，只有我俩，看些电影啊特别节目什么的。其次，你什么时候才能停止思考你的胃呢？”游戏取笑他。

 

“可我们不能一整晚只看电影不吃不喝啊。”城之内简短地说。

 

“那你就走运了。吃的东西都在厨房，就等着盛碗里了。”游戏告诉他。

 

“谢啦。”城之内跟随游戏走下楼梯进入厨房。“你给我俩买了什么吃的？可别再是爷爷专吃的那种蔬菜干。”

 

“那只有过一次，并且那次我告诫过你不要尝，可你还是偷嘴尝了，”游戏告诫他，“那得怪你自己。”

 

“是，是，都是我的错。”城之内挤了挤眼睛，开始翻箱倒柜地寻找大包零食。“嘿嘿，这些看起来不错。”

 

“我知道你喜欢什么，城之内君。”游戏柔声说道。城之内心里只期望游戏别再知道更多。“来吧，别在这里就开吃。至少等我们把电影放起来。”

 

“好吧。”城之内将一把薯片塞进嘴巴。

 

“真拿你没办法。”游戏边说着，边拿着两碗零食向客厅走去。城之内则带上了饮料。

 

“别这么说，我可讨人喜欢了。”城之内将嘴里的东西咽下，对着游戏大笑起来。

 

“随你怎么说吧。”游戏坐上沙发。

 

他们选了一部电影开始放映。城之内一边观看一遍吃食，游戏则小口喝着饮料。第一部放完，他们便播放第二部。等到第二部也放完了，他们决定收看童实野市广场的除夕特别节目。

 

“真不敢相信我们就要进入新的一年了。”游戏捋了捋抱在腿间的枕头上的流苏感叹道。“然后你的生日也马上就要到了。”

 

“是的，又老了一岁，距离自由越来越近啦。”城之内试想自己搬离父亲住所之后的情景。尽管他老爹最近在生活方面开始检点起来，但城之内仍想离开。为此他已经开始自食其力地找工作了。

 

“你真的要搬出去么？”游戏的表情很是意外。

 

“这个嘛，是的。我可不会永远跟我爸呆在一起。你也没打算下半辈子跟你爷爷住一起，是吧？”城之内问道。

 

“我猜也是。”游戏咬了咬嘴唇。

 

“不管怎样，你用不着现在就做决定的。”城之内安慰他道。

 

“我没有。”游戏摇了摇头，像是想要将这个念头打消。

 

“你在苦恼这些事情么？”城之内关心地道。

 

“嗯，你也知道，假期事情太多，弄得我有点心烦。”游戏解释。

 

“确实。”城之内放松身体，转向电视机。距离午夜还有十分钟。

“城之内君。”游戏在数分钟的沉默之后说道。

“怎么了，游戏？”城之内注意到游戏眉宇间心事重重，感觉他脑袋里正在想什么不得了的事。

“我听过一个说法，如果一个人在新年午夜时亲吻某个人，那么这一整年他俩都会在一起度过。除去好朋友，你有想一起过新年的女孩子吗？”游戏看向城之内，另一人则开始冒汗。

“被女孩子绑住？不，游戏，我宁可在这里，跟你一起。”城之内试图让自己的声音保持平稳。“为什么问这个？难道你想跟哪个可爱妹子一起么？”

“不，”游戏苍白的容貌和声线仿佛将要碎裂一般，“我也希望在这里，跟你一起。”

“很好，因为我在这里，而你被我缠住了。”城之内试图用笑声掩饰尴尬的气氛。

“你还好吗？”游戏用锐利的目光打量向城之内，在沙发上挪动了一下，让两人挨得更近了。

“我很好。”城之内扯谎道，在感觉到冰凉的手碰上自己额头的时候跳了起来。距离午夜还有五分钟。

“你好像有一点发热，还出了汗。你病了么？”游戏问。

“没有。”城之内继续逞强。

游戏再次看向城之内，后者在这份注视下不觉燥热起来。“如果你确定你感觉没问题…”

“我感觉好到可以跑一场马拉松。”城之内在距离午夜还有四分钟的时候开起玩笑。

“那你应该等天气好一些再去。我可不希望你因为天气恶劣去跑步然后生病。”游戏坐得依然很近，城之内依然在出汗。

“谢谢你的关心，游戏。”城之内试图扯起一个笑容，但感觉没有一点说服力。

“你的表现有点奇怪，城之内君。”游戏提了出来。

“可能是因为我吃太快的缘故。”城之内解释道。距离午夜还有三分钟。

 

“你说你吃得太快？”游戏笑起来，“我以为你感觉挺好。”

“事…事出突然。”城之内抖了抖肩膀。

游戏看起来似乎在犹豫是否要相信城之内的说辞。不过他决定不去想这个问题，而是将手叠在腿上，目光移向电视。

两人都没有说话，直到电视里的人群开始为新年倒数计时。这时游戏转向城之内，城之内感觉到有什么重要的事情要发生了。他只希望游戏能够原谅他。

“我说，游戏，如果你有想在新年夜亲吻的人，你可以告诉我。”城之内的心怦怦跳着。

“我不能告诉你，”游戏摇头道，“你会讨厌我的。”

“我不会那样想的，”城之内反驳道，“除非是杏子，那你可真得想想清楚。”

“呵呵，”游戏看起来有些不自在，“那你呢？有什么让你渴望在新年夜亲吻的人么？”

不试试怎么知道呢？城之内心里想着，便看进游戏的双眼，放声说了出来：“你，游戏。”

这一年的最后十秒也是城之内人生中最漫长的十秒：游戏红着脸，低头盯着双手片刻，然后靠过来，吻上城之内的嘴唇。

过度的震惊导致城之内一开始没反应过来。就在对方准备撤开的时候，城之内找回了力气，抓住游戏的肩膀将人一把拉回。当游戏跟他的的嘴唇触碰在一起的时候，这世界上仿佛什么都不存在，只剩下他们两个。

“新年快乐。”游戏在城之内放开他的时候轻声说道。

“嗯，”城之内艰难地咽了口唾沫，“游戏，你没有必要因为我想而这么做。”

“我没有，”游戏将身子靠向沙发另一侧，“我这么做是因为我想。”

“你想？”城之内觉得要理解这个新进展有些困难，“你说真的？”

“城之内君，我迷恋你好一段时间了。”游戏不敢与他对视。

“你迷恋我？”

城之内想要看看游戏的眼睛，想知道他的好友是否在说真心话。他清楚游戏是不可能在这种事情上捉弄他的。但他必须确定，游戏这么做并非只是出于讨好。游戏点了点头。

“那你为什么不看我？”城之内想要掂起游戏的面孔，让他正视自己，但又不敢动手。

“因为我任性地对你那样做。这多么可悲。”游戏说着尴尬地脸红了。

“是，但谭若我没有告诉你我想吻你，你也不会那样做。”城之内评述道。“既然我们两个都想，为何不能彼此看着彼此呢？”

“我不知道。”游戏颤声笑起来。

“那我们数到三？”城之内提议道。

“好，”游戏点头，“一。”

“二，”城之内数道。

“三，”他们异口同声地说，然后看向彼此。

游戏看着城之内，城之内看着游戏，两个人都害羞地微笑着。城之内靠近过去，将少年揽入自己的臂膀。游戏的手臂环上城之内的脖子，让对方借助身高抱住自己的腰。他们在那里坐了好几分钟，前额相抵，不说一句话。其实城之内很想就地将人压倒然后直接做他想要做的事，但他以为那会吓到游戏。因此，他只是将脸埋入对方的发间，在他头顶亲了一口。

 

“我还想要一个吻。”游戏请求道。

“那就如你所愿。”城之内倾身将嘴唇贴上游戏，引得另一人喉头发出一阵声响。

“我们不该在这里做，”游戏断开了这个吻，“爷爷随时都可能回来。其实我有些奇怪他怎么还没到家。看到我们，他可能会惊呆的。”

“想不到一进门就看到自己的孙子在吻一个男人？可以理解。”城之内放开游戏。两人都站了起来。

“去我房间更合适。”游戏拉过城之内的手，两人一起上楼。

 

他们在床上缠绵了几个小时。城之内渴望更多，但也不想让他们之间进展太过匆忙。游戏看起来有些犹豫，都敢将手伸得太远。他们在凌晨一点光景舒缓下来。不得不说，城之内好喜欢游戏，尤其在这个冬天他们刚刚开始探索彼此感情的时候。尽管游戏依然让他睡睡袋，直到他必须回去自己的住处。城之内爱着游戏一整年。

 

Fin;


End file.
